Why Now?
by STANathanXOox
Summary: Abby finds out she's pregnant, her boyfriend is gone and she wants him back. Set after Season 5. Rated M for later chapters. The order has changed a little as I forgot to post chapter 5 so that is now officially up and the other chapters have been pushed back. I apologise!
1. Prologue

Prologue

He pulled me in for a hug, holding me close as I sobbed into his shoulder, his hand running up and down my back. Why was Vance doing this to us, why now of all moments. He was being sent away as Agent afloat, on the RSS Ronald Raggin and I would have to say goodbye to him for as long as he was gone. I felt his lips kiss my forehead and the whispers of reassurance that he would return to me safe and sound. I pulled back looking up into his blue eyes, he was smiling

"I love you Abs" he whispered and I smiled weakly back

"I love you too Tony" I breathed as his lips crushed down on mine, his fingers running through my hair as mine ran up his chest. It wasn't the first time we had made love but it was the first time that we would be separated from each other since we started dating about a year and a half ago. No one had caught on to our relationship which was a blessing for us because otherwise we would've been separated by Gibbs, I may be his favourite person but there was no way he would accept this relationship.

"Are you sure Abs?" Tony asked pulling back and looking straight into my green eyes, I nodded my head and we made love for the last time before he left for the ship in less than twelve hours.


	2. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my office, my hand holding up my head. I had a migraine and nothing the doctor was giving me was working, sure I got sick occasionally but this was getting ridiculous, for four days I had had this migraine and I'd been vomiting every couple of hours just to make things worse. Luckily for me we didn't have a case which meant that I wasn't required to do anything that needed forensic analysis, and Gibbs would come down and visit me every couple of hours just to see how I was doing, which coupled with me being ill and the fact that my three musketeers were no longer here was making me really upset. Sure I saw McGee almost everyday and heard from Ziva about three times a week but it was Tony that I missed most, he hadn't been in contact with me and I missed hearing his voice, feeling his arms around me just his scent something that was so uniquely Tony. I heard the door to the lab slide open and I looked up, I smiled slightly when I saw Gibbs standing there, he came down more often than usual to escape the three new agents upstairs and don't get me wrong I loved his company but right at this moment I wasn't in the mood to see anyone or do anything

"Abs" Gibbs said sitting on the edge of my desk

"Gibbs" I said none of my usual happiness being put through anything I said or did. Gibbs raised an eyebrow but didn't question it, I moved forward slightly and got up bolting to the bathroom down the hall from my lab.

"I hate this" I groaned when I got up and used a piece of toilet paper to wipe my face. I walked out of the cubicle and found Gibbs standing there, concern the main feature on his face

"You alright Abs?" he asked and I nodded, but at his raised eyebrow I shook my head, he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me toward the elevator. I had no idea where we were going and nor did I care, I just thought he was taking me outside to get some fresh air, but when we arrived in the parking garage I looked at him confused

"Come on Abs, we both know that you haven't exactly been yourself since Vance split up the team, but whatever this is has only just started in the last couple off days so you need to go to the doctors and find out what it is" he said and I nodded, it made sense in hindsight but I hated going to the doctors.

When we arrived at the doctors he dragged me up to reception where they booked me in to see my usual doctor and then he sat with me. Usually Tony would come to the doctors to me, especially since we had become romantic but he was somewhere in the middle of the pacific ocean or something a rather and I couldn't exactly call him back for a doctors appointment.

"Abby" Dr Samuels called and I stood up, grabbing Gibbs hand because I needed the support, he looked at me a little concerned but at the pleading look on my face he didn't question it.

"How are you Abby? And who is this, this isn't your boyfriend I thought you and To-" but I cut him off when I noticed where he was going with this.

"Oh this is my boss Gibbs, and my boyfriend is out of the country" I said and he nodded sitting down in his seat as Gibbs took the seat next to me

"Alright then, its nice to meet the infamous Gibbs that Abby is always talking about" Dr Samuels said holding out his hand and Gibbs shook it to my surprise.

"Ok what can I do for you today Abby?" he asked and I looked at Gibbs

"Well for the last four maybe five days I've been having incredibly painful migraines and I've been vomiting every couple of hours" I said and he nodded

"Ok have you been taking your migraine medication that I gave you?" he asked and I nodded

"Has it been working?" he asked and I shook my head. He sat in thought for a moment and then asked

"Is there a possibility that you could be pregnant Abby, from what you've said this could be what's happening and I know your medical history enough to know that you hardly ever get sick" he said and I sat there for a moment thinking back to the day before Tony left and I nodded slowly, I was pregnant, how did I not see this?

Gibbs looked at me and then at the doctor

"So are you saying that Abby is pregnant?" Gibbs asked and Doctor Samuels nodded his head

"There is a very strong likely hood that yes Abby is indeed pregnant, which would be a very good reason to explain what she has just explained to me" he said and Gibbs looked at me, just bidding his time. I knew he wanted to know who the father was but he wouldn't lose it in a public place, if he was going to lose it at all. I just hoped he didn't.

"We can run a couple of tests and do an ultra sound, if you'll like I'll run a couple of blood tests and then we can get you ready for the ultra sound" Dr Samuels said and I nodded. I held Gibbs hand as he drew blood knowing that without the support I would've probably fainted by now. He squeezed my hand as the doctor did the blood tests and then called for one of the nurses to take it away, he explained what the blood tests where going to show and that one would be quick and we should have the results faster than what it would take a pregnancy test to show the result. So as we waited Dr Samuels and Gibbs sat there talking about anything and everything, and I sat in thought just wishing that Tony could be there to experience this with me.

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is my new story and for those of you who don't know I ship just about anything to do with couples on NCIS. So just to make things clear for you, chapter 1 of this story was actually a prologue and this is the first chapter, set about three months later! Hope you like it and please don't forget to favourite and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Abby, the results have confirmed that you are indeed pregnant, so the other tests I have running are to see if you have the right amount of iron and all the necessities for a healthy baby. But firstly I would like you to make your way over to the bed and we'll do the ultra sound" Dr Samuels said. I got up with Gibbs help and made my way over to the bed. When Dr Samuels was ready he warned me about the cool jell he was going to put on my stomach before he poured some on me. I looked at Gibbs who nodded, he smiled at me and kissed my forehead and then he looked at the screen and so did I. For a while I couldn't see anything apart from the black and white on screen as the doc moved the wand over my abdomen, I heard the gasp from Dr Samuels as he paused the wand and I looked at him concerned

"What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked and he shook his head

"No, but from the looks of things I would estimate that your baby is about three and a half months give or take a few days. Your already in your second trimester Abby" he said and I smiled.

"So there is nothing wrong with my baby?" I asked just to be sure.

"Your baby is absolutely healthy Abby" he said reassuring me that my baby was indeed healthy. He continued for a couple of minutes and then looked at me

"Would you like to know the gender of your baby?" he asked and I thought for a second, but then I knew my answer I couldn't wait for Tony to get back I needed to know

"Yes" I said and he nodded, he continued for a couple of seconds before

"Congratulations Abby, your having a baby girl!" he said and I looked at Gibbs, newly shed tears streaming down my face

"I'm going to have a baby girl" and he smiled kissing my forehead again

"Congratulations Abs" he whispered against my forehead.

About half an hour past before we actually left the doctors surgery, Dr Samuels asked if I had any questions and if I wanted a copy of the sonogram, Gibbs also wanted a copy and then I asked if I could have another copy for the father and he nodded. I made an appointment to come back and see him in a couple of weeks and then Gibbs and I finally left. I was really hungry now however as it was after lunchtime and Gibbs took me to his favourite diner. He ordered us both something and then as we sat at the table he looked at me judging if he could actually ask the question he wanted to. I nodded knowing what it was going to be about.

"Abs who's the father?" he asked a little hesitant, something I had NEVER seen in Gibbs before. I sighed, knowing that I had to tell him

"Tony" I breathed and he choked on his coffee, when he finally stopped he looked at me and he asked again

"Come on Abby be serious. Who is the father of your baby?" I looked at him

"Anthony DiNozzo Junior is the father of my baby Gibbs" I answered and he looked at me and then it hit him

"Tony left three and a half months ago which means that when Dr Samuels asked where your boyfriend was you stopped him but said he was over seas, how long have you and Tony been dating?" Gibbs asked and I smiled

"1 year, nine months and twenty three days" I said and Gibbs looked at me shocked. It took him a while to recover but when he finally did he looked at me and asked

"How did I not see this sooner?" and I shrugged

"At first it was just the two of us seeing each other more often after work, and then one night it just got really heated and we went for it. We admitted we were in love with each other about a year and a half ago" I told him and he frowned

"I know but how did I miss it?" he asked beating himself up

"I don't know maybe because Tony and I were good at keeping it out of the workplace, its not like our relationship has changed much, we still chat like the bestest of friends and we don't actually fight as much which is a plus, its nice having someone who works the same hours as you do and understands the importance of getting the job done right" I said and he nodded.

"So when did this happen?" he said pointing to my abdomen and I smirked he really was quite bashful when faced with situations he didn't expect

"The night he found out he was being reassigned to the USS Ronald Raggin, it was the last time we saw each other. He wasn't there when I woke up the following morning, I just miss him so much" I said and Gibbs reached out for my hand

"I know you do Abs" he said and smiled reassuringly.

"I just want him back here with me so much, its hard without him, but now its even harder. I really want to tell him about our baby and see his reaction but I know its not going to happen because Vance sent him away" I said and I felt tears stream down my face, I whipped them away and looked at Gibbs as his face brightened.

"What?" I asked and he shook his head. I let it go knowing that he wouldn't tell me what he had just thought of even if his life depended on it.

After getting back to NCIS Gibbs kept a regular eye on me, making sure that I was fine and that I was being safe for my daughter. I smiled and thanked him every time he came down, and each time he brought a new meal with him, making sure that I was keeping a rather healthy diet. He also made sure I went home at a sane hour instead of sleeping at the office.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long to update this but I really want to tell you that I am in the middle of my practicum and I don't have all that much time left on my hands. I love you guys and love that you are enjoying this story. Don't forget to fave and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

I turned around at the sound of my office door opening and I smiled when I saw McGee

"Timmy" I said enthusiastically as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Hello Abby" he said with a smile

"Gibbs asked me to bring you up to MTAC" he said grabbing my hand and I smiled

"What for?" I asked and he smiled shaking his head. So we walked up to MTAC in silence, me thinking about what it was that Gibbs could possibly have planned for me in MTAC, there was nothing in the newest case that would need my help to explain something to someone so I was confused as to why I was going there. I got to the door and McGee kissed my cheek

"I have to go back downstairs, but Happy Birthday Abs" he said and squeezed my hand, I pulled him in for a hug

"Thank you Tim" I said and let myself into MTAC. I walked in and saw Gibbs standing in front of the screen

"Happy Birthday Abs" he said and I made my way over to him, a huge smile on my face as he wrapped his arms around me

"Thank you Gibbs" I said and he shook his head

"Don't thank me yet Abs" he said and looked over at one of the techies. I looked at the screen and gasped when I saw who it was

"Hey love" I heard Tony say and I turned in Gibbs arms, sobbing happily. I kissed Gibbs cheek and he kissed my forehead

"This is my present for you Abs, you have an hour to talk with him, I've cleared it with SecNav and Vance, so talk to your boyfriend"

"Thank you Gibbs" I said and he nodded before looking at Tony

"Its good to see you Tony" he said and Tony smiled

"Nice to see you too boss" Tony replied and Gibbs left taking the tech guys out with him.

"I've missed you Tony" I said and he smiled

"God I've missed you so much" he told me and I smiled

"Happy Birthday Abigail. My present for you should be there soon, have you been getting my postcards?" he asked and I nodded my head vigorously

"That's good" he said smiling that winning smile that ha captured my heart all those years ago. We chatted for what seemed like forever before I noticed the time and knew that I had to tell him about our daughter.

"Tony I have some news for you" he said and his laughter stopped, as he sat up right in his chair

"What is it Abs?" he asked and I smiled

"Its nothing bad Tony" and I heard him sigh in relief

"Then what is it Abs?" he asked and I smiled

"I'm pregnant Tony" I said and heard him squeal in delight a very unmasculine sound coming from the man I loved.

"Really?" He asked and I nodded

"Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded

"Positive" I answered and he smiled giddily I could hear him call out to the others in the control room

"My girlfriends pregnant" and I giggled, glad that he could share this news with somebody.

"How far along are you?" he asked and I smiled

"Four months, I just had my latest check up yesterday" I said and he beamed

"Is it a girl or a boy?" he asked and I smiled remembering what he'd told me a couple of months before he left

"It's a girl and she's healthy" I said and he beamed with pride

"We're having a little girl, oh my god, she's going to be beautiful Abs" he said and I smiled nodding my head

"She is going to be beautiful" I said nodding my head in agreement

"She'll be just like her mother then" he said and I smiled a blush on my cheeks.

"I'll send you her pictures Tony" I said and he nodded. I checked the time again and knew that our time was up.

"I miss you so much Abs" he whispered and I smiled

"I know Tony, I miss you so much" I said tears falling down my face

"I love you so much, and I hope you have a good birthday love. I hope I can talk to you again" he said and I nodded my head

"I love you too Tony, come back to me safe ok" I said and he nodded his head

"Sure thing love, you look after yourself and our little girl Abs" he said and I nodded, I waved at him and he waved back

"Bye love" he said and the screen went black

"Bye Tony" I whispered to the empty room. I whipped my hand over my face and headed out of MTAC. I walked down the stairs into the bullpen and made my way over to Gibbs

"Thank you Gibbs" I whispered and he smiled

"Your welcome" he said and I nodded. Heading back down to my lab I walked slowly just going over every little detail that had come up in our conversation. I would be forever grateful to Gibbs for setting that talk up and I will treasure it forever.

My present from Tony arrived later that day when Gibbs was down in the lab with me, he and McGee had arranged for us to go out to dinner with Ziva, Palmer and Ducky, the only one who actually knew about my pregnancy was Gibbs, McGee and the others hadn't clued into it, mind you we weren't really spending all that much time together outside of work. So tonight would be the night that I told our friends that Tony and I were in a relationship and that were expecting a baby together. It was great because right now I still wasn't showing that much, I had a little bump but that was about it. The present sat on my desk and I looked at it, reading who it was addressed from and smiled

"Its from Tony" I said excitedly and eagerly ripped into the package. What I saw made me smile. There inside the box was a beautiful bracelet and necklace set, I asked Gibbs if he could help me put them on and he nodded. When they were secured on my wrist and around my neck I was ready to go so Gibbs helped me put on my jacket and we headed down to the cars.

**A/N: Hey guys, so you asked when she would tell the father so here it is, actually i already had this chapter written, and I'm so glad that I did :p well I hope you like the chapter! Don't forget to review and fave!**


	5. Chapter 11

Gibbs had just told me off for wanting him to pass along a message to my partner, as soon as he'd left I ran from the room before anyone could stop me. Stupid hormones, I thought as I hit the emergency stop button on the elevator. I slid down the back wall and sobbed. All I'd wanted for Gibbs to tell Tony was that Sister Rosetta had bowled a 220 in Tenpin bowling and for that I had gotten the ugly side of Gibbs, a side that Gibbs never threw my way. It was getting ridiculous how often I was crying and losing it at any bad thing someone aimed at me, I just really needed Tony back home for me, so I could wrap my arms around him and hold him close, whilst he reassured me everything was going to be ok.

It wasn't until later that day when I was sulking around in my lap staring miserably at my wall the one that had photos of my three musketeers sitting there that anyone entered my lab. Thinking it was McGee I said

"I'm not really in the mood for company right now McGee I just want to be left alone" I said. But when I felt the stare still on my back I turned frowning slightly

"Oh its you Gibbs" I said walking the long way around the table so I could make my way into my office. I plonked myself down in my seat and rested my head in my hands, staring at nothing in particular.

"Abs?" Gibbs asked from the door to my office, I ignored him.

"Abby what happened? Was it McGee?" he asked and again I didn't give him a response. He frowned and made his way closer, spinning my chair around so that I was facing him.

"Abby what's wrong?" he asked and I glared at him. He tilted his head, a frown on his face

"Is it something I did Abs?" he asked and I nodded

"What did I do Abby?" he asked and I sighed

"You gave me your ugly side Gibbs, you've never once given me that side of you and I don't like it. It really scared me" I said, feeling the tears threatening to escape and he looked at me a little shocked for a second before pulling me in for a hug.

"Oh geez Abs I'm so sorry" he whispered into my hair and kissed the top of my head before pulling back.

"I'm so sorry Abby, honestly this case is getting on my nerves. But I came down here to say that Ziva and I are heading out to Porto Rico to meet with the SeaHawk, McGee and Ducky have promised to keep an eye on you for me. Please don't do anything rash" he said and I nodded

"Of course not Gibbs" I said and he smiled

"Love you Abs, be good" he said getting up and kissing my cheek

"Love you too Gibbs" I said, I watched as he made his way out of my lab and waved at him as the elevator doors were closing behind him.

**A/N: For some reason this chapter never went up and I am truly sorry about that. I was reading it the other day and i was questioning where this chapter went so I'm so sorry that it didn't go up. please review.**


	6. Chapter 4

I asked Gibbs if we could go on a quick detour back to my apartment and when he agreed I smiled. I rushed into my apartment and changed into a navy blue lace dress, with a remarkable pattern, and hid my baby bump well, after tonight I wouldn't have to hid it any more but for now this dress would do.

"Wow Abs you look gorgeous" Gibbs said as I got in the car and I blushed

"Thanks Gibbs" I said and he smirked

"Your welcome Abs" he said as he started the car again. When we arrived at the restaurant about ten minutes later, I smiled as Gibbs helped me out of the car. Walking in we spotted McGee, Ziva, Ducky and Palmer already waiting at the table. All the men were dressed in their clothes that they had been wearing when they'd come in to work this morning however like me Ziva had changed into a dress as well, it was a very stunning dress for something so simple. Gibbs waited for me to sit in one of the free seats and then sat down himself.

"Happy Birthday Abby" the others said and I smiled

"Thanks guys" I said as they handed me their gifts and I smiled

"You didn't have to get me anything guys" I said and they all smirked

"Yea we did Abs" and I smiled. I opened the one from Ducky first and gasped when I saw the new dog collar and cuffs that he'd brought me

"Thank you so much Duck" I said and leaned over and kissed his cheek

"Your welcome Abigail" he said patting my hand. McGee had gotten me some new science equipment, Jimmy had brought me a book series that he'd been telling me about and Ziva had brought me a gift voucher and we planned a day when we could go shopping. I smiled at them all, grateful for all the gifts I'd been given but missing Tony even more now that I'd talked to him a couple of hours earlier. Gibbs caught my eye with a raised eyebrow and I nodded my head slightly, and he smiled.

We had just finished dinner when McGee asked

"When you invited us all out tonight Abs you said there was something that you had to tell us so what is it?" he asked and I took a deep breath, looking at Gibbs for reassurance and when I saw his nod I smiled

"Well I invited you all out to dinner because I have announcement to make" I paused looking at each of my friends who looked puzzled.

"I'm pregnant" I said and they all looked at me with varying expressions.

"Your pregnant? Abby who's the father?" McGee asked and I smiled slightly

"Tony" I said and they all gave me dumb founded looks and I smirked

"That means that your at least four months pregnant" Ziva said and I nodded

"Yea I am, I had my four month scan yesterday and she's so tiny and adorable and perfect" I said proudly, beaming. Jimmy and Ducky were smiling and both Ziva and McGee looked confused and shocked.

"Have you told Tony?" McGee asked and I nodded, he gave me a confused look

"When I was talking to Tony this morning, I told him. He was excited and happy, even shouted it out to everyone in the room" I said smiling at the memory

"Do you have pictures of her?" Ducky asked and I smiled, grabbing my purse and finding the picture of the ultra sound. It was handed around all our friends and they all gushed at how tiny she was.

Eventually though the night drew to an end and after bidding everyone farewell Gibbs took me home and I thanked him for such a memorable birthday, he smiled and kissed my cheek

"Your welcome Abs" he said before leaving, I closed the door behind him and headed to my bedroom, grabbing one of Tony's t-shirts and smiling when I found the perfect one.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like this chapter :D**


	7. Chapter 6

I was in my lab the following morning, waiting for the evidence to give me something McGee sat at the desk searching for god knows what. I smiled before turning back to the MassSpec when it alerted me of the results.

"Well it's snot" I said and McGee asked

"Its not what?" I rolled my eyes

"It's snot" I replied

"Not what?" he asked still not taking his gaze off the computer in front of him

"Yes it is" I said and he turned around slightly looking at me his eyebrows raised

"It is snot" I explained and he turned around again muttering

"Well why didn't you just say that" I frowned at his back before ringing Gibbs on his satellite phone

"Gibbs" came the answer when he picked up the phone

"Gibbs Ducky was right, the substance that you found in her hair was snot, a rare spore from American Samoa" I said

"Thanks Abs, is there anything else?" he asked and I shook my head

"Nothing yet Gibbs" I answered and heard him sigh

"Thanks Abs, you look after yourself" he said hanging up the phone.

After McGee left my lab a couple of hours after, I made my way down to Ducky in Autopsy.

"Do you mind if I come sit in here with you Duck?" I asked and he smiled

"Of course not Abigail. I would be honoured to have your presence down her in autopsy" he said and I blushed making my way over to his desk. It had gotten quite late in the afternoon and Gibbs had rung to say that the case was closed and that they would be making their way home soon.

"How are you Abigail?" he asked and I smiled

"I feel great Ducky, I miss Tony so much every day but I know that he still has three months left as Agent Afloat" I said and he nodded

"Oh yes well that's to be expected. And how is your pregnancy going?" he asked and I smiled

"Oh its going great, apart from the fact that I can't drink CafPow any more and eat my favourite cake but that's alright" I said and he smiled

"Oh that's right, caffeine isn't good for the baby. Good choice" he said and I nodded.

I spent the next couple of hours with Ducky, as he told me stories about things that were happening in his life, told me about the latest with his mother and he was just about to tell me about how he had got his job working for NCIS when his phone rang and he answered it. I sat waiting patiently before he hung up.

"Abigail, Gibbs wants you upstairs my dear" he said and I smiled and said my goodbyes for the night. I was in the elevator ready to greet Gibbs and Ziva, when the doors opened and I stepped out, I saw Tony leaning against McGee's desk and ran toward him, throwing my arms around him.

"I missed you Tony" I whispered and he kissed my forehead before whispering back

"Missed you too Abs". When I pulled back, he looked down at my stomach and the ever growing bump that was where our little girl was growing and he smiled resting his hand on my stomach. I groaned as I felt her kick for the first time, I looked at Tony and saw that he had felt it too and I leant in and gave him a quick peck before announcing

"That's the first time she's kicked" and he beamed with pride. When he wrapped his arm around my waist I looked at him and asked

"You back for reals?" and he nodded. I put out my pinky finger and asked

"Pinky promise reals?" and he nodded again linking his pinky with mine and I did a little twirl.

"Director Vance just told me" he announced and I squealed. I jumped back and started to tell him what I had wanted to tell him for the last couple of months.

"Sister Rosetta scored a 220 at tenpin bowling. And I finally got around to watching Titanic, its very weird cause it sinks at the end but its a really cool film" I told him and he nodded

"I knew you would like it Abs" he said as he looked at me a smile on his face.

"Ok everyone lets go home and I expect you all in the office at 0700 on Monday morning" he said and I smiled waiting as Tony grabbed his gear and we made our way down to our cars and I drove myself to Tony's place.

**A/N: Hey Guys heres the next chapter, this is going to be the last chapter for a while as I'm going to be very busy until after December as I'm heavily involved in theatre and trying to find work, I will try to keep stories up to date for you but its going to be tough and I'm really trying to focus on Our Life Together! Please don't forget to review**


	8. Chapter 7

When I entered Tony's apartment after him, the first thing he did was wrap his arms around my waist and kiss me passionately.

"God I missed you so much Abs" he whispered and I nodded

"I missed you too Tony" I whispered back. He smiled at me before crouching down in front of my stomach and resting his hands on the ever growing bump that was there

"Hello baby girl, I know your almost five months old now but I've been thinking about you and your mummy everyday since I found out. I can't wait to meet you and introduce you to our crazy family at NCIS" he said, he looked up at me and smiled and I beamed back at him,

"It's so nice to have you home" I said leaning over and kissing him on the lips. When I pulled back he placed a kiss on my stomach and as he did so he heard the rumble that came from my stomach

"Whoa was that a freight train?" he asked a smirk on his face, I slapped his chest playfully and said

"No, I just haven't eaten since lunch time and I do have two mouths to feed now" he nodded and dragged me in to the kitchen, we both looked around the cupboards and upon declaring there was nothing edible in them, we ordered pizza. I was curled up in Tony's arms for the first time since he left almost five months ago. We were watching a movie when my cell phone rang

"Abby" I answered

"Hey Abs do you and Tony want to prepare something for Gibbs birthday?" McGee asked

"Uh what did you have in mind McGee?" I questioned

"Well I don't really know that's why I called, is there anything you guys can think of that would make Gibbs day?" he asked and I smiled

"Well there is the possibility that we all just head over to Gibbs' place and just spend time with him, we all know he's not one to do anything much to celebrate anything" I said and saw Tony nod his head in agreement

"Yeah that sounds good. Great actually, ok so when do we do this?" he asked and I sighed, so much for all of us coming up with ideas in this conversation

"What about this Sunday? We have the weekend off and Gibbs probably won't be doing anything apart from working on the boat" I suggested

"Ok sounds good, so I'll ring everyone else and let them know the plan. You and Tony enjoy yourselves and make sure he doesn't get in any trouble Abs" McGee said

"I will Timmy and thanks, see you on Sunday" I said and hung up the phone, before curling back into Tony's side and turning my attention back to the film.

The following morning I found myself in bed wrapped up in the sheets with Tony's arms around me. I didn't remember getting up and changing let alone making it to the bedroom, which meant that Tony had carried me to bed last night. I turned in his arms and was greeted with the happy smile that I loved seeing on Tony's face

"Morning Abs" he said and I smiled

"Morning Tony" I said as he leant closer for a kiss.

"I missed this" he whispered and I nodded my head before kissing him again

"I missed it too" he smiled before kissing his way down my body, when I pulled him back up to my mouth he smiled and then got up, I sighed sitting upright in bed and looking at him as he headed to the bathroom.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Tony asked entering the bedroom again and sitting down on the bed next to me

"I haven't really been doing very much, I've been waiting for you to come home. I guess we should think about stuff between us" I said motioning between the two of us and I saw him nod

"I've been thinking about us. When I learned that you had told McGee I got him to do a little bit of digging around for me" he got up and headed out to the lounge for something when he came back in he smiled at me and got me to hold out my hand, when he dropped the object in my hand I gasped

"You brought a house?" I asked and he smirked  
"We brought a house, the paperwork needed to be signed by the end of last week so I had Gibbs get you to sign the paper work and obviously you hadn't checked it so I have to thank him for being so sneaky. Anyway the deal went through and as of yesterday we have a house. I know its a ten days early but I wanted it to be our two year anniversary present" he said and I leapt from where I sat on the bed into his waiting arms

"I can't believe it" I said kissing his mouth, his cheeks, nose and every part of skin I could reach, loving the feel of his chuckle as he tried to kiss me back.

When I had calmed a little I asked

"When do we move in?" I asked and he smiled

"Whenever we want to" he said and I squealed

"Today?" I asked I was incredibly eager to do this, take the next step in our relationship as we'd gone so far already and I wasn't going anywhere else. He chuckled and kissed me before answering

"Of course, I'll call the moving crews and get them to start with your apartment. Why don't you get dressed whilst I make breakfast" he said letting me go and I quickly hurried into the bathroom to shower and change.

**A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry I've taken so long to update this cuz I've been really busy**


	9. Chapter 8

When we pulled up outside the house I gasped, it was beautiful, from the outside it looked like it was from the Victorian era, however when we entered the house it looked to be from this century, I turned back to Tony and kissed him

"I love it" I smiled and he smiled back at me

"I thought you might, however we have to go and leave the crews to move our stuff in. Gibbs offered for us to stay at his place until tomorrow" he said and I smiled

"First can we go for lunch?" I asked and he nodded

"Of course" he said taking my hand as we exited our new home.

After lunch we made our way to Gibbs house and entered, Tony was carrying a suit case filled with his stuff and mine as I carried in my pillow, it was a special pillow that was helping me with my posture and keeping me from hurting my neck and back whilst I was asleep. When we entered his house he wasn't anywhere to be seen so Tony called out to him and he was up the stairs and had the basement door closed as soon as he was through the door

"What's down there?" I asked curiously and he shrugged

"A project that I don't want anyone to see" he said and I nodded

"Ok" Gibbs looked between the two of us and then showed us toward the spare bedroom where we would be spending the night.

"I hope this will do" he said before kissing my cheek and heading back downstairs. I turned around to face Tony who smiled at me and I giggled

"Is it alright if I go spend some time with the boss man?" I asked and he nodded leaning over to kiss my lips before I turned and left Tony to set up our things for easy access tomorrow.

I entered the lounge and saw Gibbs trying to light the fire, he turned when he heard me enter the room and I raised my eyebrow, he smiled and answered

"Making sure you're comfortable, don't want you and the baby to freeze its getting pretty cold" he said and I nodded

"Thanks" I said making my way over to the couch, when I was sat on the couch Gibbs turned his TV on and the old western movie played on his TV, I smiled as I watched or the up tenth time watching the same old movie. I woke to a gentle shake and the soft voice coming from Tony, who was trying to wake me and tell me something, I sat up a little and felt the blanket that hadn't been there when I'd fallen asleep fall down.

"Where's Gibbs?" I asked and he smiled

"In the kitchen, he just finished cooking dinner" he answered and I smiled rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"You alright?" he asked and I nodded

"Tired" I said and he wrapped his arms around me as we walked out to the kitchen.

"I see you got her to wake up" Gibbs said and I tilted my head to the side confused

"You've been asleep for a couple of hours" Tony whispered and I nodded, it kinda made sense. Since I hadn't really been sleeping for at least a month fearing that Tony wasn't coming home, and the fact that I was pregnant it meant I was exhausted, last night had been the first time I had slept through the night and even then I hadn't wanted to leave the bed.

"You hungry?" Gibbs asked and I nodded making my way over to the chair at the table and he smirked

"I remember Shannon being like that when she was pregnant with Kelly, and I returned home from touring" he said and Tony and I looked at each other slightly shocked, Gibbs wasn't one to talk very much about his first wife and child but it was always nice when he did.

"I bet she was worried sick about you?" I asked and he nodded

"She wrote to me every week, with updates on the pregnancy, what Kelly was doing and how much she missed me. I remember reading each one, putting the new letter in my chest pocket and keeping the others all in my bag" he said a sad smile on his face. As he brought our meals over to the table I hugged him and whispered

"I bet where ever they are they're proud of you Gibbs. Smiling at you because of all you've done and what a big heart you have" I said and he leant over kissing the top of my head

"I know Abs" he whispered back and I smiled.

Dinner was demolished pretty quickly and after we'd done the dishes we made our way over to the couch with Gibbs and watched the old western that played. Gibbs placing a blanket on me and Tony as we curled up into each others side.

"Seeing you guys together, and how happy you make each other makes me believe that anything is possible" Gibbs said and we both looked at him

"Why is that Gibbs?" I asked and he smiled

"I guess I've spent so much time searching for the wrong things I haven't spent a lot of time by myself and mourning like I probably should have" he said

"No matter what you've done Gibbs, we love you, every member of this team" Tony said I looked at him and smiled kissing his cheek before he slouched down behind me and hid

"It's true, you've done so much for all of us. Shown your love, supported us and encouraged us to make our mistakes. Given us the opportunities to have fun and reminded us when the circumstances call for a more serious environment. We wouldn't be here today without your love Gibbs" I said and he looked at the both of us and smiled

"Thank you" he said showing a rare moment of vulnerability.

**Following day**

I woke the following morning in Gibbs spare bedroom with Tony laying next to me, still fast asleep and I turned in his arms and kissed him. He stretched and smiled kissing me back

"Morning Abs" he said and I smiled

"Morning love" I said getting up because I needed to go to the bathroom. When I had relieved myself, I walked into the room only to have to walk back into the bathroom again

"Silly baby, making me pee all the time" I said rubbing my belly and felt a gentle kick. I squealed in delight and had Tony at my side in an instant

"What is it?" he asked concerned and I smiled

"Nothings wrong, just put your hand here and wait a couple of seconds" I said grabbing his hand and placing it on my belly. We didn't have to wait long for the kick and he smiled

"Oh my god that feels so weird" he said and I smiled

"I know" I said as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"I love you Abs" he said and I smiled

"Love you too Tony" and we headed out to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

About an hour before lunch Tony's phone rang, he excused himself to talk to who ever it was, only to come back a couple of minutes later to say that the house was ready for us, and our stuff had been moved in. I smiled and got up, this was it. The next stage of our relationship.

**A/N: Hey guys, so I do kinda have a plan for what is going to happen between now and the time of the birth but any suggestions would be great thanks. Love you all for the support :D Please review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 9

On Sunday we dressed to go to Gibbs house, it wasn't a big affair but we still thought it would be best to dress up a little. So I got up and showered, dressing in a black and grey stripped maternity dress. I smiled once I was happy with my appearance and headed out to the lounge where Tony had been for the last twenty minutes trying to wrap the birthday present we'd brought for Gibbs.

"You still working on that?" I asked as I saw him and he turned around sheepishly

"This is why I put presents in bags so I don't have to wrap them" he said and I chuckled

"Here why don't I wrap the present while you go have a shower" I suggested, putting the present in my lap and kissing the top of my head he shouted out a thank you as he ran toward the bathroom. I laughed as he did this before I wrapped the present, once it was done I walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. I placed my hand on my ever changing stomach and sighed in content, with Tony home I was getting more sleep, felt more comfortable and the sex was out of this world.

Once Tony was dressed and ready to leave we headed down to the car, before Tony rushed back inside to grab the present which he'd left sitting on the coffee table. Knocking on the door before entering Gibbs house we smiled as we saw the rest of the team were already there, the men looking smart in their casual wear and Ziva looking gorgeous in a turquoise sun dress. Gibbs who was sitting in the arm chair smiled as we walked in the room, getting up to give me a hug before he shook Tony's hand, this was the most relaxed I had seen these guys in over six months and for that I was thankful. I was also glad that Director Vance hadn't been invited to this little party.

We sat chatting for a while before Gibbs decided to take the party out to his back lawn, so that we could get some fresh air and he could put on the BBQ, something that Ducky tried to take over on multiple occasions, only giving up when he threatened to shoot him, because he was fine doing so. Ziva, Tony and McGee were all rough housing on the lawn, which was really funny to watch and had me in hysteric within a couple of minutes. It wasn't until later that day when Ziva decided that we needed to talk about things at work which seemed to surprise me. At the time I was in the middle of a conversation with Ducky and Gibbs, when I felt the tap on my shoulder, I turned around and smiled

"Hey Ziva" I said and she smiled back

"Do you think you and I can talk?" she asked and I nodded

"Excuse me Ducky, Gibbs" I said and they both nodded. Ziva and I headed inside to the lounge and as we sat opposite each other I looked at her

"What did you want to talk about Zi?" I asked and she frowned

"About so much Abs" she said and I looked at her confused, what could she possibly have to say to me that would cause her to be this nervous. So I waited her out and when she finally spoke I was kinda surprised with what she was telling me.

"I know you and Tony have known each other for a really long time and I don't plan on taking him away from you but I do need to tell you something and you have to promise that you won't hate me" she said and I frowned

"I can't promise anything Zi until you tell me" I said and she nodded

"Right well, when I first joined the team I had the biggest crush on Tony and even though he infuriated me and pushed me over the edge I couldn't quite deny my feelings for him well at least not to myself. But know that seeing the way he looks at you and the way you look at him I feel that I may have doubted how much I did like him. I see him now as the older brother that I never had and somehow always wanted, he's funny and protective and I've never had any one like that before" she said and I nodded

"I thought at the beginning it was something like that, the way the two of you always butted heads, that was a sign to me that maybe Tony wasn't interested in me, I mean compared to you I'm the palest pale you could be. But when we started dating and the way he treated me, the way he looked after me and made sure that I was being looked after and that I was his one and only I don't know I seemed to forget that I might be hurting you. I know I've hurt a lot of the women down in accounting who will no longer talk to me but they're friendship isn't as valuable to me as the one that I share with you" I admitted and she smiled

"I value our friendship too Abby" she said leaning forward and giving me a hug, one that I gladly returned.

We stayed hugging for a couple of minutes before I asked

"Was there anything else that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked and she nodded

"I wanted to tell you, to confide in someone about what happened whilst I was in Israel and I know that the others will find out eventually but I just feel like right now the only person I can trust is you" she said and I felt a smile tug at my lips

"Well then I'm honoured. What do you want to tell me?" I asked and she took a deep breath

"While I was in Israel my father had me put on a mission that meant I had to go undercover and pretend to be someone I'm not. Before coming to NCIS I never had a problem with following my fathers orders but now I do and I couldn't stand it. However I completed the mission to the best of my ability but somehow it wasn't enough for my father, it seems that whatever I do now is never enough" she paused letting a little sob escape and I could see how desperately she was trying to hide the vulnerability that she seemed to be showing me

"The last part of my mission was to go undercover with an agent and we had to stop a terrorist attack, we were there doing our jobs whilst keeping up our cover before I heard this random ticking before I caught on that the bomber had left the bomb in the building, before I had time to react the bomb had blown and all I could remember was the heat from the fire that started before I woke up in a hospital room without any flowers or get well cards, it just made me realise and remember that I am never what my father wanted" she said leaning forward and burrying her face in her arms choking on the sobs that she was trying desperately not to let get any louder. I felt my own tears streaming down my face at what she was telling me and knew that it must be really hard for someone who has had to become some emotionless warrior share their emotion, but I knew how it felt, well kind of. Being adopted and knowing that you were different is always hard but growing up not knowing why you where adopted is even harder, and then losing the only people you had ever loved to a car crash well it was hard to think of but it defiantly wasn't easy to get over.

"I think I might understand a little" I whispered and she looked up confused and I smiled weakly

"I was adopted, I knew that from quite early on. But I always wondered why my parents gave me up? If it was because I wasn't what they were expecting or because I was different. My foster parents they taught me so much, accepted me for who I was and didn't question what I chose to do in life. But then to lose them to a car crash I guess I just always felt like I'd have forever with them and then not seeing them now its hard. I guess thats why I get so emotional whenever you guys have to leave or do something stupid or reckless, I fear that you will never return" I sobbed and felt her reach out and squeeze my hands

"I can't promise anything but know that we will always try or hardest to make it back to you" she said and I nodded

"I know" I said smiling sadly. We looked at each other for a couple of minutes before I heard someone clear there throat and looked up to see Tony standing there with a look of confusion on his face. Ziva smiled and then got up making her way back outside. I tried to stand but found it a little difficult, seeing my struggle Tony helped me up and pulled me in for a hug seeing the look of pain in my eyes and the wet tears that had rolled down my cheek.

"Is everything alright?" he asked and I nodded

"Yeah we were just letting each other know that we understand" I said before reaching up on my tip toes to kiss his cheek before resting my head on his chest.

**A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry about the delay of getting this next chapter up but I had writers block and I knew that I wanted to deal with the Tony/Ziva relationship and get Ziva and Abby on the same page I guess. Well anyways I hope you like it and that you remember to tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 10

Tony and I were curled up on the couch after a relatively long day at work. One of his arms was wrapped around my waist and the other was intertwined with mine and resting atop my ever growing belly. I smiled thinking of how everything was changing. Gibbs and Tim were coming over tomorrow to help Tony paint the bedroom upstairs to accommodate the nursery something that I was looking forward to decorating, and Ziva and I were going out to buy the essentials like a crib, bassinet changing table etc, after Tony and I went to our check up. I sighed and felt the kick that was becoming familiar and more regular since I felt the first kick a couple of days ago and now Tony was feeling them too.

"She's got quite a strong kick" he said and I nodded

"Yes she does and if she continues to kick the way she is at the moment then I will have to run to the bathroom" I whined and he leant over and kissed my forehead before leaning down to kiss my belly and whisper

"Baby girl, please stop kicking mummy. She's had a long day and needs to relax. Please let mummy relax. We love you lots baby" I smiled as I felt the kicking calm and then stop altogether.

"I can't believe that tomorrow you reach six months" he said and I nodded

"I know its been a wild ride" I said and he leaned in giving me a kiss on the lips.

It would seem that we both had fallen asleep on the couch because I woke relatively sore wrapped in Tony's arms. He seemed to sense that I was awake as well because he woke and hugged me before we got up and stretched, feeling the knots leave my body. I heard Tony groan before he complained

"Whoever invented couches did not intend for people to sleep on them and have comfort" I giggled

"They are comfiest when you have someone to sleep on" and he looked at me like I'd just answered all the questions in the world. As I headed to the kitchen to get a drink he asked

"'Do you want to come shower with me?" the look on his face was so serious I almost laughed until he started wiggling his eyebrows and I spat out my drink, he looked ridiculous which in turn made him look really adorable.

"Ok Tony" I said walking with him, his hand in mine as we made our way to the shower.

A couple of hours later Tony and I were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for our OBGYN appointment. It was a great feeling knowing that this time he wasn't going to miss what was said and that he was actually going to experience the perfection that I had experienced without him.

"Ms Scuito" the nurse called. We entered the room and I had blood drawn, and samples taken before being given a cloth to put on so that they could do the ultrasound. When I came back into the room dressed in the cloth, and sat on the bed frowning because the piece of paper cloth made me feel ridiculous and I couldn't wait to be out of it. When Dr. Samuels walked in he smiled at seeing Tony back

"It's good to see you again Tony, I'm sure Abby missed you a lot" Dr. Samuels said and I nodded

"Yeah I missed her as well" he said and she nodded

"Alright let's check your little girl out shall we?" he asked and we nodded. As the cool gel landed on my stomach I tensed a little, not as shocked by the feel of it now that I had had it done twice now. Tony squeezed my hand as the image of our little girl flashed up on the screen.

"She's growing well, she's healthy, about average for a baby at this stage of pregnancy. And she should start reacting to noises and light about now. So start singing to her or listening to music. Talk to her so that she becomes familiar with your voice" Dr Samuels said and I nodded. It sounded so surreal. I kind of started drifting off when the doctor and Tony started talking about arranging for us to attend birthing classes so that we were prepared for what was to come. But for me all that mattered was that my little girl was healthy and that I was getting closer to meeting her. I felt a little shake to my shoulder from Tony and shook my head before looking up at him

"You ready to go Abs?" he asked and I nodded. I shook the doctors hand before Tony and I made our way out of the doctors surgery after booking our next appointment. I had until the end of my seventh month before being placed on maternity leave unless something happened before then, which for me was a good thing as it kept me from getting bored but for everyone else including Tony made them all a little sceptical.

"Are you alright Abs?" Tony asked as we walked back to the car

"Just thinking of everything that is happening. I mean I am super excited and can't wait to greet our baby but its also a little terrifying" I said and he reached out for my hand

"You're right Abs. It is a little frightening but I'm not going anywhere and we have an incredibly supportive family that will help us through whatever happens" he said and I nodded

"I know" I said leaning over and kissing his cheek.

When we arrived back at home. Gibbs, McGee and Ziva where there waiting for us. We got out of the car and Ziva rushed over giving me a hug

"How was your appointment?" she asked and I nodded

"It was good, our baby is healthy and growing at an acceptable rate so I'm a happy person" I said holding out the picture of the sonogram that I had been holding since we left the doctors surgery. Ziva took it and smiled

"Oh Abs, she looks so big. She's going to be beautiful" she said and I smiled

"Thanks Zi" I said before Gibbs pulled me in for a hug.

"You sound like one proud mama" he whispered and I nodded

"Oh I am Gibbs" I whispered back and he kissed my forehead. Tim pulled me in for a quick hug next before he looked at the sonogram that Ziva passed him.

"I bet you she's going to be just as obsessed with movies as Tony is" he said and I smiled a little at his joke, Tony wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the side of my head.

"Are you ready to go shopping with Zi? We'll be done by the time you get home" he said and I nodded

"I love you" I said and he smiled before placing a tender kiss to my lips

"Love you too Abs. Have fun" he said letting me go. He pulled Ziva aside and I rasied my eyebrow to her when she got in the car. Whilst she was buckling her seat belt she answered

"He warned me that if anything happened to you or the baby it would be my fault" I shook my head, and she chuckled

"It's alright Abs, I will make sure that nothing happens to you. I mean we're going shopping for baby items" she said and I nodded, praying that she was right and that nothing would happen.

**A/N: Hey guys. I am so incredibly sorry that it took so long for me to update this story but I have been swamped with stuff for a very long time and I just couldn't find the inspiration to write this story, but here we are. I hope you like this update and please review!**


End file.
